


Minds Don't Change So Easily But It's Always Worth The Effort

by ghostchibi



Series: Arcverse [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Agender Character, Body Image, Oral Sex, Other, Sole is agender and Danse is trans all aboard the genderqueer train, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, also Danse is chubby bc I love chubby Danse, attempt number 2 at smut, spoilers for Blind Betrayal/BoS questline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking shelter from a storm, and passing the time until it's safe to move on.</p>
<p>Arc tries to show Danse how wonderful he is in the best way that they know.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Spoilers for Blind Betrayal and the Brotherhood of Steel questline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minds Don't Change So Easily But It's Always Worth The Effort

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up being more actual smut and also better written because I actually got critique on it from someone I know who's really good at writing, and also apparently really good at writing smut. I also got a lot of interesting information out of it. Sadly, none of it was really all that relevant here.

The storm raging outside is somewhat concerning, although given the intensity of it and the amount of noise it's making Danse figures that nobody nor nothing will come breaking down the door. Which is a good thing, because Arc is attempting to make the best of the situation (having to hide in the basement of a half-destroyed house from the sky as it pelts radioactive water down at them) by finding something "fun" to do (pinning Danse to the bed and kissing him breathless).

"I hope that you're having as much fun as you insisted this would be," Danse manages to say in one of the brief moments that Arc pulls back.

"What, are you not?"

"I am. I was just wondering if you were too."

"Oh trust me, I'm having _lots_ of fun."

And then Arc's mouth presses against his again, and both of them are silent save for sharp exhales and quiet moans. Arc's hands have pushed up the front of Danse's shirt, but they don't move from their spot pressed against his ribs. Just resting there, feeling the warmth radiating from the body underneath.

Danse can tell that Arc wants to keep going, and in truth so does Danse. But as Arc pulls away again and shifts to lean back, Danse closes his eyes to avoid seeing his own body in his peripheral vision now that Arc isn't blocking his view. Maybe if he can't see it, he'll feel less unhappy with it. Less disgusted with it.

And the problem is, he can't change it. Even if the biological parts of his body really are human-based, his body doesn't use the same energy source. Dimly, he muses to himself the strangeness in how selective his body seems to be about what does and doesn't affect it; hormones and surgery certainly do, but food and exercise don't. His body scars and bruises just like a human's, can shed parts too sometimes, and yet the internal workings don't quite match up.

"You're thinking too much again."

It must show on his face, because Arc can always tell.

"I... I'm sorry," Danse murmurs, eyes still closed. He can feel Arc shifting above him, moving their legs to straddle his waist.

"You shouldn't apologize. Tell me what's on your mind instead."

"Well..."

And Danse is at a loss for words. Which is typical, because every time he overthinks, Arc asks him to talk about what he’s overthinking, and every time Arc asks him to talk, Danse's words come apart like poorly woven basket.

"Thinking about your body?"

And Arc always knows what he's thinking about.

"Yes."

Arc also understands that gentle words and praise can only go so far in helping him. If that's enough to change Danse's mind about himself, it would have been changed ages ago.

"Danse, will you please open your eyes?"

The question is phrased as a request. Everything is phrased as a request when it comes to Arc, because Arc doesn't like demanding. Danse blinks his eyes open, watching Arc loom over him with an arm resting against the bed on either side of his head. Arc leans down to press soft kisses against Danse's cheek, humming softly.

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes."

Arc fiddles with the top button of Danse's shirt.

"May I...?"

Danse nods, although a bit stiffly. Arc watches his face as they undo each button, stopping momentarily at the hesitant look on Danse's face.

"If you're not-"

"No, no, Arc- please. I want to."

Danse avoids looking down at himself as Arc finishes unbuttoning his shirt. They move to kiss Danse again, and Danse runs his fingers through Arc's hair, still damp from the downpour and smelling of rainwater and sweat and something very distinctly Arc. It's long enough to tie up, but Arc never does. The length is perfect for Danse to tangle his fingers in it when he wraps his arms around Arc's neck. 

"I want to try something. Can you take your shirt off?"

It takes a bit of shifting, but Danse manages to sit up and shrug the shirt off of his shoulders. It's dropped to the floor without much thought, and once they're lying down again, Arc tilts Danse's head back to press kisses against his throat while Arc's hand moves to Danse's wrist. From throat, to shoulder, and then to his bicep where Arc nips lightly against at his skin. Danse watches, wondering what Arc is up to as they continue to trail kisses along Danse's arm to his wrist. Danse cups Arc's cheek, and Arc nuzzles against his palm before kissing the tip of his thumb, and then each fingertip as well.

Arc's mouth trails back to Danse's shoulder, backtracking on the same path it did to his hand. They swipe their tongue against Danse's throat, and then Arc is moving toward Danse's other shoulder, leaving kisses all the way to his fingertips just like they did with his right arm earlier.

"Arc?" Danse asks, but Arc just responds with a soft "shhh" and kisses his wrist.

Arc continues, moving from his shoulder to his chest. They press kisses against the two large scars there, hands rubbing the sides of his ribs. Danse moans softly when he feels a wet tongue press against a nipple, his hand moving to Arc's neck. Arc leaves kisses across his chest and a few teasing nips before trailing lower to his midriff.

Danse swallows nervously. Arc pauses for a moment, looking back up at Danse and smiling. He can't help but smile back.

"Doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Danse says, a hint of tension in his voice. Arc hesitates before Danse nods. "It's okay."

With that confirmation, Arc leaves butterfly kisses across Danse's belly, fingers and lips tracing pale white stretch marks across his hips. They pull back for a moment and move off of Danse, and he tenses for a moment.

"It's okay. Can you take off your pants and sit up against the headboard?"

Danse does as he's asked (with a soft curse from himself and a chuckle from Arc when his pants prove to be a bit uncooperative, bunching around his ankles and getting caught on his heel), and Arc settles on their stomach with Danse's legs resting over their shoulders. They press a kiss to the inside of Danse's knee, and then to the other one, and then nuzzle against his thigh.

"Still doing okay?"

"Arc, _please_ ," Danse breathes, one hand curled into Arc's hair, the other digging into the ruined fabric of the bed. That's all the confirmation Arc needs, because the next thing Danse feels is a warm tongue swiping against him, and he has to pull his free hand to his mouth to stifle the noise he makes.

"You don't have to do that," Arc says, before pressing their tongue flat against Danse's clit. Danse gasps, and his grip on Arc's hair tightens. After a moment of hesitation, he lowers his hand, exposing the embarrassed blush on his face. "Be as loud as you want. Nobody's gonna hear you... except for me, of course. And I always _love_ l hearing you."

Danse's cheeks darken further, and Arc watches as even his neck and shoulders turn red. They admire their handiwork for just a moment before ducking down again, and Danse lets out a choked noise at the jolt of pleasure that shoots up his spine.

" _Shit_ ," he gasps. "Arc, keep doing that. _Please_."

Arc's hand resting on Danse's thighs pulls away, and Danse feels a fingertip slide against his slit. He's panting hard, both hands now on Arc's head, whispering words of encouragement and praise. Arc's eyes are looking up, watching Danse's face as best as possible, and given the redness of their cheeks Arc is enjoying this immensely too. One finger pushes into Danse, then two, and Danse moans at the pressure inside of him against a sensitive spot. His voice might be a bit hoarse later, he thinks to himself, before Arc curls their fingers and it takes every last remaining bit of self-control not to shove his hips against Arc's mouth.

That damned mouth. That damned tongue that is so good at making Danse shudder and gasp and shout Arc's name. The muscles in his stomach tighten as Arc sucks, Danse's hips jerking up and a long moan leaving his throat. He realizes that Arc's other hand that was gripping his thigh is now gone, and grins to himself when he sees Arc's pants pushed down just enough for their hand to reach between their legs. Danse hears a soft moan a moment later and watches Arc's eyes squeeze shut. It's nice to know that this is affecting Arc just as much as it is himself.

It doesn't take long for Danse to reach his peak; Arc knows where he's sensitive, and soon Danse is gasping and pulling on Arc's hair as he clenches around the fingers inside of him. His head hits the wall with a soft thunk, and Arc wipes their mouth with the back of their hand before lifting Danse's legs off of their shoulders and rising up onto their knees. They lean in for a kiss that Danse eagerly reciprocates.

"You're still in your clothes."

"That can be fixed."

Danse grabs the belt loops of Arc's pants and tugs down, and Arc handles the rest to get them off. 

"It wouldn't be fair that I get to have all the fun," Danse murmurs against Arc's throat, one hand sliding beneath Arc's undershirt and the other against Arc's thigh urging them to straddle him. With a knee on either side of Danse's hips, Arc holds themself above Danse's lap.

"I had fun too, y'know."

"I could tell. But I think a little more won't hurt."

He wants to reciprocate, wants to make Arc feel just as good as he'd felt. Because that had felt _good_ , and Arc deserves just as much in return. Danse's hand pushes their shirt up completely, exposing Arc's chest, and Arc lets out a whine as Danse leans forward to lick a wet stripe between their breasts. And then Arc gasps, pitching forward and bracing both hands on Danse's shoulders as the hand on Arc's thigh travels up and a finger pushes against their clit.

"Oh my god, Danse-"

Arc grinds against Danse's fingers, and Danse swipes his tongue against one of Arc's nipples. The gasp that's drawn from Arc is loud, and one of Arc's hands moves to the back of Danse's head to hold him there. It's just a little bit possessive. Danse loves it.

" _Fuck_ ," Arc breathes, eyes squeezed shut. Their thighs are shaking, and Arc lets out a choked moan when Danse slides his fingers into Arc's pussy. They're already wet from earlier, and Danse moves his fingers at a slow pace that makes Arc whimper and grind against his hand harder. His other hand slides to the small of Arc's back, rubbing little circles with his thumb into warm skin.

He leaves light bites across Arc's chest much like how Arc had done to him earlier, and the grip on his shoulder tightens. The hand that was cradling his head moves down so Arc can touch themself.

When Arc comes, there's a breathless string of "I love you"'s that ends with a cry of Danse's name. For a moment, the both of them are still, Arc panting and Danse pressing kisses to Arc's chest over the bites that are starting to turn red.

"Hey there, handsome," Arc chuckles as they look down. "Found something you like?"

Danse pulls Arc down onto his lap, kissing them until Arc pulls back for air.

"I did," he teases back. "They do an excellent job at making a man feel wonderful."

Innuendo and double entendres aren't exactly Danse's strong point, but he tries anyway. Arc finds it incredibly endearing.

"Is it still storming outside? I'm not sure how long we've been in-"

A muffled crack of thunder cuts off their conversation, and both of them jump, startled. Arc and Danse stare at each other for a moment, wide-eyed, before Arc dissolves into a fit of giggles and Danse laughs.

"That timing couldn't have been more perfect," Arc giggles.

"So I suppose that means we can't leave yet."

"Pity, I guess I just have to stay here with you then. Kiss you some more. Maybe go down on you again."

Danse chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to Arc's cheek.

"Thank you, Arc. For... for earlier."

Arc looks almost bashful for a moment, averting their eyes with a shy smile before looking back at Danse.

"Well, I mean... I want you to feel good about yourself. And I know it's hard sometimes. So, uh, I just did it in a way I'm good at, I guess."

In Danse's opinion, Arc is much more than just "good" at it, although he doesn't say that out loud out of embarrassment. Instead, he presses kisses to Arc's jaw, sighing contentedly.

"I love you, Arc."

"I love you too, Danse."

Danse bumps his forehead against Arc's, and Arc smiles.


End file.
